kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri
"If there's one thing that can make my reading time here any better, it's a nice, sweet cup of tea." Yuri Kakyoin, commonly known as Yuri, is a character from Doki Doki Literature Club and is a member of the Literature Club. She is the twelfth waifu of Kirby Bulborb, the main waifu of ShotoKujo, and the "back up waifu" to Ben. She is into Horror and Books mostly. Yuri can also be very shy and is into more peaceful things like horror or time. Her favourite book is the Portrait of Markov. She also appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as a supporting character. Personality Yuri is quite mature, being the tallest and most developed (physically) of the girls, according to Monika; Yuri offered the other girls a bottle of wine without acknowledging under age drinking and just genuinely thought providing refreshments would be a nice thing to do. Yuri also likes collecting knives, which she used to cut herself, not because of depression, but because it makes her feel euphoric, or whatever the hell that means. Notes * Puffle was known to having an undying hatred towards Yuri. This is down to the Game Grumps picking Yuri's Route instead of Natsuki's Route in their playthrough of Doki Doki Literature Club. However, Puffle eventually grew out of it, and now likes Yuri. * Yuri suffers from frequent back pains. The protagonist assumes the cause to be her "bad reading posture." Previous conversations with Yuri, as well as her awkwardness leading up to his assumption, imply that it is due to her larger chest size. * Yuri is Ben's favorite character (which is why she is his "back up Waifu) this is because he personally likes her character and concepts, however dislikes her death, not because he dislikes the idea of Yuri dying (he actually does dislike it) but because of how her death is executed. * Yuri is associated with Phil Swift due to her giving herself "a lotta damage", this is one of Ben and Kirby's favourite memes from Doki Doki Literature Club. * It's a running gag with Ben and Kirby that after they say "thanks" to each other (or someone else) that they "stab" themselves (They say "STAB STAB STAB" and not actually stab themselves) three times because of Yuri's death. Gallery Yuri.png Yuri school 3 (3).png 40.png 18.png 17.png 16.png 15.png SaXx-te_.jpg 14.jpg 13.png 12.png 11.png 10.png 09.png 05.png 06.png 7ba.gif Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 6.01.18 pm.png Menu art y.png f2f7117cd94c2628b9df3e6f2d5d1ca4.png Yuri Kujo.png Category:Characters Category:Waifus Category:Humans Category:TOTAL PERFECTION Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Phase 4 Waifus Category:Ben's Waifus Category:Characters that love tea Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Luke (ShotoKujo)'s Waifus Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus Category:Trooper Villagers Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Sayori and Natsuki Show Category:Female Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Main Waifus Category:Backup Waifus Category:Married Characters Category:Otakus Category:Characters that love manga Category:Non-Canon Deaths Category:Living Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Main Characters Category:Indie Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters